Silent is Gold
by DeadC4t
Summary: Levi newest obsession beside cleaning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**This is one of the readerxLevi thing & this gonna be short multichapter story.  
**

**Rating T for heichou's potty mouth.  
**

* * *

_This is Connie fault & I'm gonna die_

Is all you can think about right now. As your leg reluctantly bring you closer to your possible death. Your hands is starting to get clammy and you are sweating bullets. You hate how nervous you are.

As long as you can remember since the academy days there was only one time you got into this kind of situation. And, right now, you've got yourself in much, much worse situation. That saying a lot, since that one time earned you a life long reminder. Since that time nobody ever called you with your real name anymore. Like how Sasha sometimes had been called "potato girl" you have been called "Zip" ever since. Well, really, you are not one to complain since that is a lot better than to be called "suicidal bastard" or "horse face" but that always left you ponder whether people still remember (or just know) your real name.

Zip is a sort version of "zipped mouth", the courtesy of Keith Shadis and his "rite of passage". It not like you never seen a titan or death before but more likely because of your coping method. But, that is another story all together. So, during his right of passage, you fail to uttered a single words that annoy the hell out of him. He asked you your name, you stay silent. He asked you one more time and his only answer was you frightened face. The more he tried to provoke any reaction from you the more silent and frightened you were. As a result, barrage of insult and punishment await. "Mute", "deaf", "coward" were some of the insult you got beside his last and very infamous one (at least in your opinion). You still remembered it very clearly.

_As his effort to scared the sound out of your mouth proved fruitless, he decided just give up and just let your punishment take care of it. So he said that because you were so fond to stay silent he would kindly to let you stay silent and rot at that spot. Since he was met with another silent, he sighed while pinched his nose bridged and say "Somebody zipped your mouth or what?" with a hidden hint of desperation. _

What you can't remember right now is how you were able to graduate the academy with your stupid flaw. You are, literally, unable to open your mouth even if your life depend on it. But, right now the most important matter is just around the corner.

With every step you take, the more you curse Connie, and Jean, and Sasha, and, and... Oh, for that matter, you curse whoever invented "truth or dare". For God's sake, you didn't even played with them at that time. You are the very definition of wrong person in wrong time. It not your fault that the stupid Connie decided to make a mess of Captain Levi's personal-tea-set (or like how Petra quoted it "defile") and afterward successfully escape in your kitchen-cleaning-and-supplies-keeper week. Your duty involved taking care of a specific tea set and tableware set, to meet hygiene standard of a certain clean-freak. By way of it, you are now answering directly to the Captain.

So, to summarize it all, you're screwed.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hope you like it. Love to hear your though XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**A/N: This gonna be short. Love to hear your though XD**

* * *

He is handsome. Handsome even with that permanent scowl on his face. You don't mind if it is the last sight you see before you die.

Yeah, surely, with your inability to utter a single coherent sound since his last "shitty brat". Although... to tell the truth, you didn't planned to die like this.

* * *

While knocking the door to the Captain Levi personal quarter, you said with a your loudest voice (which was just barely audible):

"[name], is reporting."

After hearing your own pathetic voice, you sure that even if the Captain stick his ear to the door he wouldn't able to hear anything. While you were considering (which was long enough) to repeat your salute, the door opened revealing the Captain himself.

As soon as he saw you, he squinted his eyes, practically deepened his usual scowl.

"State your name and affairs first, you shitty brat. Didn't they fucking teach you manners?" He then turned around and signed you to follow him.

While he seated and started to continue on his paperwork, he asked.

"So?"

Because he definitely expected some sort of response, you answered. Well, kinda of answered it, if the effort to produce a word was count.

At least you tried (for the note: you did try hard with the only successful result was the quivering of your lips and your super dry throat).

After a moment, he slowly raised his head with deepened scowl.

"Explain yourself, you shitty brat."

...

"Are you fucking deaf, soldier?" He hissed dangerously.

Met with another silent, his veins started to appear and his scowl turn into death glare. And you could feel the tension even though you didn't lift your gaze, the unspoken threat. You didn't dare to face his piercing gaze, embarrassed to show him your pathetic face. You wanted to answer, you really did. But, for the sake of the whole world, you cannot form a word. Not a single word.

Your eyes started to watered from frustration, your body started to tremble.

Next thing you know, he already (not so gently) lifted your face and looked straight into your eyes.

"Can't you even look your superior properly?"

And with that, your last line of defense broke down, your tears started to fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**A/N: forgot to say this: English is not my fisrt languange, sorry for grammar mistake and spelling.**

* * *

Admitting that maybe there is a few screw loose inside the brain of Captain Hanji, you still respect her greatly. Still, being a member of fourth squad sometimes took it toll on you. You, especially pity Mr. Berner the most. Simply being a member of fourth squad is already this tiring, even so being second in command.

As a quiet person you are, hearing the story of Sonny and Bean just four time, is quite an achievement. So, never you felt this relieved before, to be able to meet your captain. She is your savior. You promise, for another time, you will try hard to actually listen to her story. Really, you couldn't even imagined what will be of you, if at that moment she didn't enter Captain Levi personal quarter.

"LEVI! Levi you got to hear th..."

...

"Is that you Zip? Oh... my, Levi, didn't know you like to make a girl crying." She said while started to quickly walking to your direction.

"Zip, why are you crying? Is this shorty being mean? Is he harass you?" She said this while grinning madly toward Captain Levi.

"Oi! Shitty glasses!"

The next thing you know, your captain is already groaning (or laughing?) while clutching her stomach in pain (thanks to boot of Captain Levi).

Wiping her tears and slowly recovering, she asked "Really, what are you actually doing, Levi?"

"Is she from your squad?"

"Zip, he kicked you, didn't he?"

"Shitty glasses! Listen when people talk!" There goes another kicks.

And their banter go on for a few more kicks and scream. You actually learned that your captain earned her tittle (and broken in the head) as she swiftly avoid one and more kicks while laughing like crazy.

* * *

After a while, Captain Levi learned a few to much information. Captain Hanji also kindly inform him that you are actually suffers from a disease known as temporary muteness. He visibly don't believe it, heck, even you don't believe it. But the gesture are sincerely accepted since anything is better right now.

.

.

.

Scratch that. You won't listen to her story again. How can she escape like that, after so many irresponsible statement, just left you alone with him like that. So here you are, once again on square one.

"So, care to explain your excuses for negligence?"

"I...I..." At least you can say I

He gives up.

While pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Cleaning duty for a week. You will report to Petra immediately. Dismissed."

You salute. You turned and closed his door and run. You run as fast as you can. You don't clearly get it, but you somehow manage to get away.

You promise yourself, to stay out of trouble. No! at a sight of trouble you'll run away as fast as possible.

Next, cleaning as if you will die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, gain nothing**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake (if you kindly point it out, I'll correct it). Love to hear your tough XD  
**

* * *

You thanked Captain Levi silently when you're searching for Petra. You surely would have caught your "temporary muteness disease" if he sent you to the others member of special operation squad such as Mr. Bossard. First of all, how would you explain the whole situation with your tied tongue?

At least Petra already get the big picture. She was the one assigned to search for you in the first place. So after searching for a while, you found her in the kitchen with Connie.

"Zip!"

"Oh.. hey... "

Well at least Connie seems sorry, so to answer them, you smile.

"You don't look too good" Petra stated.

You bite your lower lips, trying to find the right words.

"I'm Sorry. Didn't meant it to be this way..."

"Oh, shut up!" Petra knocked his head. "You didn't feel sorry enough to barged in and straightened the matters."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not too keen on hasten a certain death" Connie replied hotly.

"Oh, please! We are talking about Zip here! You're suppose to knew better."

"Ops, didn't even think about that."

"Yeah, right" Petra sighed.

Both of them then turning their head to me and asked "So? Did it happen like how we thought it happened?'

"Ha ha ha..." you smiled weakly. "One week of cleaning duty, reporting to you, Petra" you added softly.

"Argh..." Connie groaned while Petra just shake her head.

"Connie, you will replace her, understand!"

"NO! Uhm.. I mean, eh... Well, I'll do it. I mean, this is Captain Levi we're talking about. I just don't want another trouble with him. Things will go bad..."

"Oh dear, did you able to say something to him?" Petra softened her voice.

"I did say 'I'" You said sheepishly. Petra directly hugs you while muttering something about poor little kitten.

Connie looked desperate "I'll talk to Captain Levi, okay."

"Don't! Just let me do it..." you relied with equal desperation.

Both of them look at you with puzzled expression. Inwardly, you're groaning. To tell the truth, you don't mind a bit (really? a bit?) of cleaning of here and there as long as you're answering to Petra. She is a sweet girl, more importantly, you are able to actually talk to her. What you don't want are another session with Captain Levi, no matter how good looking he is. You'll just embarrassed yourself one more time. You're sure even with Connie do the talking, you won't be able to explain (or listen to another explanation of) why you didn't explain the explanation, and so on. No matter how pathetic it sound, you don't care. You just have this really huuuuuuge complex about your 'special' disability.

"Maybe I get it, maybe I don't. Will you accept if Connie do your regular shift instead? I'll talk to Hanji."

"Thanks" you gladly said. Thank God, somebody seems to understand.

"Now, you follow me!" Petra dragged Connie with him.

"Wait!... what about my cleaning schedule?" you asked, but she already left with Connie in tow screaming we-are-even-now, practically outdo your question.

* * *

One week pass without much of a fuss. You made sure you did a well done job so many times, you lose count (Who knew how high the standard applied. We're talked about Captain Levi here).

Petra said you worked too hard, nevertheless you're satisfied. With this much trouble you've been through, you're sure nothing will go wrong.

This will be the last time you crossed path with Captain Levi. You are so sure...

Well, how wrong you are. This is actually the story of how Captain Levi's newest obsession started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Own nothing**

**A/n: This chapter is the start of Levi's OOCness (if I not make him OOC from the start). Hope it can be tolerate. Love to hear your thought XD**

**Also sorry for any grammar mistake and spelling**

* * *

Survey cops is the branch of Military which most actively involved with Titans. It symbolizes humanity hopes despite their low success rate. With their constant involvement in the front lines, high fatality is to be expected. It is to no one surprise that they suffers constant personnel shortage with that extremely dangerous position. All ranks sharing equally in the works and danger. This kind of situation will lead to many things to be expected when somebody enter the said cops: discipline, trust, courage, sincerity, levelheadedness, hard work, toughness, adaptability, and so on.

And... with the preparation for the next expedition, to get a rather 'stiff' atmosphere (maybe-I'll-die kind of mental praparation).

But... not this kind of situation... Ehrm... a rather complex situation (maybe?) from your point of view.

...

This is what transpired lately:

-Mikasa suddenly found you lovable (Seriously, she kind of love you right now)

-Eren kind of hate you. Just kinda... hate is not a right word here

-Captain Hanji get crazier if that even possible. She changed your shift at will because of some, according to her, (fishy) important matters

-Petra can't get enough of her giggling time

-Commander Erwin contracting Captain Hanji craziness, or so you though

-Connie being super nice to you which it so weird

-Sasha kinda want to share her bread (well she actually eat it herself but the though is what count, right?)

-and it seems people now actually see you (as in I-want-to-know-what-is she-doing-or-not-doing)

-Others from 104th graduating class pity you (kinda, because they also enjoy it, which is annoying)

-and so many more, you don't know where to start...

Lastly, the main source of this changes: the humanity strongest, Captain Levi.

* * *

You have to keep racking your brain, because the earliest clue you can remember is on evening almost a weeks ago (which not explain anything).

You're just had finished your shift with Sarah and heading to the mess hall with her. She is a member of fourth squad and also one of your roommate. She is sweet, cute and funny girl. It is not a weird occurrence to see her fooling around with Connie and Sasha.

You finished your shift rather late that night so the mess hall already full with people when both of you came in. Sarah saw Sasha already seated at one of the table, so she dragged you to her table. At that time Eren and Jean already quarreled near Sasha's table. So, Sarah and her nosy, fad, tendency couldn't stop herself from involved. They made quite a scene, funny one at it.

With all the commotion they made, you didn't realize that you and them blocked the path. You also not realise that you blocked a certain someone from going through. While you softly chuckle at Eren's idiotic reply, somebody tapped your shoulder.

You turned your head, met with a pair of steel grey eyes. Caught by surprise, you let out a sound equal of a cat squeezed by a door, took a step back and ungracefully stumble into Sarah. Sarah stumble into Jean and Eren made the four of you a mess of human pile with you on top of them staring straight into Captain Levi's eyes.

You could feel your face started to burn as the Captain cocked his eyebrows. His expression remain impassive. He then passed through by using Jean's and Eren's body as a foothold while muttered "brats" with nice-try tone.

The moment he passed, burst of laughter could be heard throughout the hall, leaving the four of you die of embarrasement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**A/n: Thank you for the review, faves, and follows. Sorry for any grammar mistake, and as always love to hear your thought XD**

* * *

After what you quip as mess hall accident, hells break loose (at least for you). Accidents and coincidences keep coming, one after another. It is interestingly always involving our dearest, Captain Levi. Started right after the mess hall accident (a.k.a the beginning of your nightmare), you bumped into Captain Levi (whom appeared out of nowhere), practically ruin his pristine appearance with leftover, which earned you one day of cleaning duty. The next day, just before you could report to Captain Levi, you broke his favorite tea cup. At that time, you helped Petra handled Captain Levi's tableware when suddenly Captain Hanji tackled you. Captain Hanji said she was sorry, but when Captain Levi suddenly appeared from nowhere (again), she run so fast that you highly doubted it. As a consequence, Captain Levi kindly extended your punishment (disciplining he said).

* * *

So here you are, pitying yourself while cleaning the window sills under the scrutinized gaze of Captain Levi. You are wondering why Captain Levi has to make matters worse by take it into himself to see the completing of your job. Isn't he an important person with lot of matters in his hand?

Surely not. Seeing how this past few hours he's been taking his sweet time, enjoying his tea while not leaving you out of sight (if the shivers down your spine was any indication).

Once in a while he will clink his cup against the cup coaster a tad too loud. It like he has been scolding you silently. It successfully made you more nervous. The first time he did it, you jumped in surprise. The second time you dropped your dust cloth into the water bucket, splashed its contain. You felt your face starting to get hot. But when you stumble with your own feet and ungracefully landed on your butt the last time he did it, you got so embarrassed, your face burning up to the ears. While you trying to collect any dignity left, you don't even realize that he has already standing right behind you.

"[name]" he said right in your ears "That is all for today. You are dismissed."

You're jumping out of surprise. He's standing way too close. His presence is overwhelming. There is something in the way he said your name. You don't really get why, but your heart starting to pump faster. Maybe it's because nobody called you by your name anymore.

There is nothing you like more right now than to get out of his presence as soon as possible. You don't like how flustered you get just by hearing your name out of his lips or just by standing near him. You quickly salute and ran away. You smack your forehead when you remember that in a hurry you left your cleaning tools in the care of Captain Levi. How clumsy you can get in one day? His presence is bad for your health.

You don't care if he scolds you later on your clumsiness. What important right now is that you only two days away from freedom. Now you have to reported back to Captain Hanji for today shift.

* * *

Sadly, things will not always turn out the way you expected them to be.

You are standing in front of your Captain, dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what she just had said. You are staring at a piece of paper in your hand, with "off duty permit" written on it, as your Captain blabbering nonsense about penance.

"Oh, by the way… that permit is valid until I said it isn't" she said with happy tone.

"But… I will finish in two days" you counter softly. Not wanting to know what Captain Levi will use your extra time for.

"You'll never know with Levi" she said while signaling that you are dismissed.

Maybe it her kindness, maybe it her guilt, or just another episode of crazy relapse, you don't know for sure. But, when you are called to the Commander Erwin's office the next day…you thought that you're the one who is going crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

**A/n: like always, sorry for any grammar mistake and will love to hear your tought**

* * *

You don't know where you are. Your surrounding is familiar, yet you cannot recognize where. There is a person in the middle of it. You can't recognize him. He wears simple drapes that does little to conceal if not accentuate his sexy and chiseled body. Is he shinning? You got this feeling that he must be some kind of gods (handsome one at it). You are not so sure because he is a little… bit… ehhm… tiny and grouchy (?).

While you're pondering over who he is, suddenly you're starting to recognize his face. He is starting to look familiar. He then walks toward you and you begin to palpitate for no apparent reason (anticipation maybe? but for what?). He sticks his hand to you when suddenly you understand that he wants to give you something. The moment you accept whatever he had offered, you are suddenly aware of two things. It is that you had accepting give from stranger and the said stranger is short.

Oops, scratch that. The first is what you are now holding in your hand and the second, who he really is.

_You had accepted golden broom from the cleaning god, Captain Levi._ With the what-the-heck realization dawned upon you, you jolted awake. Cold sweating, you get this strange sensation that maybe it is some kind of premonition of bad luck (or maybe cleaning too much isn't good for mind).

With that, you're starting your day with weary feeling.

* * *

So far so good. You had finished making the jail bars in the dungeon as shinny as new and haven't yet met with Captain Levi. No scrutinizing gaze from him means it is easier for you to concentrate, which also means you can finish your job faster.

So, with enough time at hand, you are planning to negotiate your off duty permit with Captain Hanji, right after you finished tidying up your cleaning tools. You understand that with Captain Levi, cleaning is a serious business. You just don't want to be trapped with your cleaning tools for the rest of your day. A change of job is very much welcomed.

Thus, here you are reporting yourself to Captain Hanji. She is busying herself with Eren's observation journal, Mr. Berner right at her tail.

"No… no… not that one Moblit. The other report" she said while burying her nose deeper into the report she read. Poor Mr. Berner, he has to searching the whole document once again.

"[name] is reporting" you said as loud as you can.

"Oh it is you Zip, don't recognize the name for a second" she said as her eyes turn back to the report.

"…" You waited for a while. After a minute waiting without response, you realize that she already forget that you're there.

"Captain" you repeated.

"Oh… you're still here Zip?" she looks surprised.

"Yes ma'am. Actually there is something I want to asked you."

"Yes?" and she is back to her report.

"About the off duty permit ma'am. I'm sure…" At the mention of this, you suddenly get her full attention.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I…I asked your permission to withdraw the issued permit? Ma'am?" you talked unsurely because of the way her face change.

Now she laughs like mad.

"Nope, can't do" she said while displaying her signature grin.

"But I'm.."

"You don't get it. It is important for you… " she thought for a while "No, it is not important for you, definitely. It is important, nevertheless, for everybody except you."

"I.."

"No. Let's say it for the greater goods. Now, you are dismissed. Shoo…shoo…"

Felling defeated and puzzled, you turn back.

Just before you are out of the room, your Captain added "Erwin looking for you, by the way."

Becoming more confused, you walk to the Commander Erwin's office

* * *

Ergo, you are now slouching in front of Commander Erwin's closed door with defeat.

You don't believe of what transpired.

You can't believe that you just got transferred to the special operation squad (with no reason whatsoever). Is Commander Erwin contracting Captain Hanji's disease? Is he going nut from all the pressure? Is Captain Hanji's disease contagious?

He didn't even explain why and didn't leave any space for question. Seriously, this nut virus have to stops from spreading around, people's sanity is at stake.

What will Captain Levi's squad going to say? Are you doomed to cleaning for the rest of your life?

Suddenly, you hate your life more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the late updated to anybody who is still reading this and if it's quite unsatisfactory.  
**

* * *

Special Operation Squad is an elite squad that hand-picked by Captain Levi. With total kill record exceeding 200, they are considered to be the most elite squadron. Their current member: Mr. Jinn(second in command; 46 Titan kills), Mr. Schultz (47 Titan kills), Mr. Bossard (48 Titan kills), Ms. Ral (58 Titan kills), and last addition to the team, Eren, a titan shifter.

Their record already make you feel worthless.

Not to mention the captain of special operation squad is humanity strongest, Captain Levi (countless Titan kills).

Who is now, surprisingly, also your Captain.

* * *

The said Captain is now sitting in front of you.

He is briefing you about your desk job for every session written on the schedule (in detail). With his usual aloof expression, he is practically telling you that your whole duty in the special operation squad is cleaning (Sigh…).

You now understand what your ex-captain trying to say when she said that this is 'important'. Cleaning is important, if that the-soldier-who-worth-an-entire-brigade wants. Beside, this means others can focus on 'more important' task if you are now the one responsible for cleaning. Such contribution to humanity, you should be proud of yourself (why that felt so sad?).

That also explains everything actually…

First, it explains Petra and other squad member reaction.

Commander Erwin said that the person given the detail about your transfers was Petra. So Petra was the person whom introduced you to the team. Because Petra is a sweet girl, so what you thought, she didn't' pried too much into it and bothering you with questions. Now that you think of it, she didn't say anything at all.

When she introduced you, nobody bat an eyelid. No reaction, no questions. They accepted it like it was something normal.

Save Eren and his pouting. Why was he sulking anyway? Should he be happy that half of the cleaning job of the special operating squad is now become yours? Maybe it is because Captain Hanji and her experiments more frightening than cleaning? Yeah, that must be the reason (totally understandable).

Second, it explains your suspicious schedule.

You realized there is something off about your schedule the first time you see it. It was so simple that it was confusing. It said that you will have the same 'session' repeated for the whole weeks with the same pattern each day. The said 'session' was unexplained.

They way Petra shrugged it off when you were asking about it was suspicious. The person who was responsible for the explanation of the schedule wasn't her, she said.

Hence, we are back to the Captain.

* * *

Your captain makes it clear as of why there wasn't any sort of explanation about your 'session'. Your job is fully determined by him. What, when, where and how, all depends on his mood.

Your new schedule is including hard-work between breakfast and lunch, between lunch and dinner. You get half a day each week for yourself which time depend on your captain mood (whether he find your work satisfactory or not).

Looking past the promised hard-work, you'll see a brighter side of it (or not).

Yes, your captain said it himself, you will work your shitty ass off, and that is why he himself will make sure you get to use your 3DMG gear in the most effective and efficient ways. In short, two sessions each week with the best 3DMG user, humanity strongest.

"Do you get it?" he asked.

Still with your same old problems, you nod.

"Silent still, huh?" he said as he lift his eyes, looking straight at you.

Got no answer, you bow your head.

"It's okay…let's just see if you will stay silent after a week with me."

This catches you by surprise. You whip your head to meet his gaze. His expression is still, but you get the feel that somehow, he is smirking right now.

"Dismissed" he said with unexpressed smugness of superiority. Such a way that makes you shiver.

It is like he owns you… his prey…

Suddenly, you fear for your dear life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

**A/n: Thank you so much for the review, fave, and follows. It make me happy XD.**

**Now into the new chapter, hope you can enjoy it.**

* * *

With mind full of thought about what happened that evening, you enter the mess hall for dinner. Suddenly, you realize that the mess hall unusually quiet. That's when you come to realization that all of them become silent because they are looking at you.

The rumor about your transfer is already spreading like wild fire.

Because of what your current Captain said, you totally forget the weirdness of the whole event.

Panic stricken, you're trying to find Sarah, your sole protector since academy days.

* * *

With face fully flushed, you sit down next to Sarah. Once you set down, the mess hall come back alive with low murmur. You're sure that they are talking about you. After all you can still feel their gaze on you and you could almost hear your name being said here and there (if it isn't your paranoid thought talking).

Sitting with Sarah, there is Connie and Sasha (of course). Jean, Berthold, and Reiner are sitting in front of them. Next to your table are the 104th's trio and Ymir with Krista (as always). They all stay silent when you sit. Then as if on cue, they suddenly barrage you with question.

"Are you really in the special squad now?" Connie asked.

"Is the rumor true?" Sasha asked with her full mouth.

"Hey, close your mouth. The crumbs are spraying!" Jean shouted.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, fully intending to be answered.

"Eren also said so. Why they must pick you?" Mikasa sulked.

"Mikasa, don't be rude" Armin, kind-heartedly interrupt.

"Humph!" Eren pouted (What is his problem actually?).

"Congratulation then" Reiner said.

Unable to voice your answer, you can only sink deeper into you chair.

"Ha-ha-ha, calm down guys. You scare her." Sarah cut them.

You slowly lift your face to meet her, thanking her silently.

"…ehm" you started nervously.

Sarah smile, encouraging you.

"Cleaning…" you answered softly.

"What?"

"I can't hear you."

"What did she say?"

So you are repeating yourself a bit louder. They still can't hear you save the one sitting near you.

"Eh?" Berthold dumbfounded.

"What?" Sarah half screamed (with such exaggeration of facial expression).

Sarah and Berthold surprised responds successfully make their curiosity growing.

After not much explanation from you except what including 'cleaning', 'to clean', and 'help cleaning' (with variety of tone), the curiosity slowly died down. They already make a conclusion without so much of your help. Just like that, the idea of your transfer is not weird anymore. Nothing is absurd if it was (just) to fulfill Captain Levi's personal interest in cleaning. If weighted, it is legitimate enough reason. Yes, he is that important of a person in Survey Cops. It seems, that now everybody is accepting your transfer, except someone.

"I don't care! If it just that, I can clean too!" Eren almost shouted.

"Don't shout, you hotheaded bastard!" Jean shouted.

"Eren…" Armin tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, Jean is right. What is your problem actually? She cleaning, Captain Levi happy, everybody happy, problem solved" Sarah defended you.

"See?" Jean said with smugness.

"Yeah, if there is anyone that should complaint, it's her. She has to clean for Captain Levi. Captain Levi!" Connie also defends you (which is weird, because he always the one to enjoys worsening the problems).

"That's because she will always be with Captain" Eren replied hotly. Afterwards, he realizes how he sounded like a jealous lover, he starts stuttering "I mean…the training…"

"Never mind…" he said, as he slowly sinking back to his chair with face as red as tomato.

Everybody looking at him weirdly…

Then, Sarah looks at you, demanding an explanation. You could only stare back at her equally confused.

After a moment of silent, Eren tries to straightening the matter "It just not fair. Petra practically swept off all of my training sessions with Captain. She said Captain will be too busy cleaning with you. I can clean too. Why only you get to training with him privately?"

"Eh?" you cleverly responded.

"You mean it?" Mikasa suddenly look happier than ever.

"Arghh!" Connie holding his head with frustration looks mortified. "I knew it... anyhow It's not my fault" he pointed at you "It's your fault for refusing my offer at that time. Don't came back accusing me right now. I won't switch right now!"

"…"

"I'm starting to get confused, like really, really confused" Sarah sighed while looking at you.

"I...no... I mean...yes, he told me about him being my mentor and I'm reporting to him, but nobody talk about private training or him cleaning with me" you answered slowly.

"But Petra said otherwise!"

"Hush Eren! As long as it keeps that shorty bastard away from you, who care?"

"Mikasa!"

We all understand that Mikasa still have this unsettled grudge with Captain Levi for beating Eren and we all understand that Eren have unhealthy obsession with Captain Levi. Ergo, they are getting caught in starring contest while Connie chanting 'is not my fault' can be heard in the background.

Quite a funny scene until Jean can't take it no longer and decide to join the feud "Maybe Captain Levi got tired of your handful ass, so he kicks you off in any possible occasion."

"Horse face!"

"Got a problem, suicidal bastard?"

"Here we go…" Reiner face palmed.

"Classic aren't they?" Sarah smiled at Reiner.

While they are busy screaming their lung out, you and others realize (except Sasha who decided that this is the perfect opportunity to steal Jean's bread) that this little scene already get out of control, proven by Captain Levi who decided to intervenes.

After double whacking our trouble maker in the head, he asked "So, what is it all about?"

And every single one of them decided to point their fingers at you (which annoyingly annoying; they never agree about anything before).

"Ms. [name], you're so going to work your ass off" he promised.

After he left, all of them are looking at you with pity, even Eren.

"Bread?" Sasha consoled.

"..."

"Hey! That's my bread!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know this is out of topic but new AoT chapter is out and One Piece new chapter is so cool! I love this week XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistake and misspelling. Hope you like it XD **

* * *

As per previous briefing, you supposed to rearrange the document in the archive room. As per previous night, you thought you suppose to make it 'shine' too while you're at it. He indeed promised to work your ass off, so why not? With a truck of work ahead, you planned on starting early and skipping lunch. Since you did so many kitchen duty before (kitchen-cleaning-and-supplies-keeper), they let you take your breakfast earlier. Then, armored with one apple, two slice of barley bread, and a canteen of water for on-the-spot-lunch, you started your day.

Things had been going smoothly (if you didn't count your sneezing time, blurry eyes, and sore muscles) until after lunch.

You could almost say to yourself "Ha! See Eren? You're wrong!" That was when Captain Levi decided to do his inspection (or so you thought).

His first sentence made you realized that you may not flatter yourself as if you understand his train of thought.

"Who told you to skip breakfast & lunch?"

"…"

"So?"

Finished loading his sentences, you frantically tried to find your bundled lunch (not yet touched). Because you still can't speak in front of him, you opened the bundle, tried to show him that you not skipping anything.

"Who told you, that you can eat in the archive room?"

"Ahm… ahm…" you looked around tried to find where your voice was hiding.

He then, stoic as ever, slowly stepped forward.

As he drew near, you panicked trying to do something.

All you could find was how much human can sweat in face of danger (it interestingly much?).

He was in front of you now. He raised his arm.

You decided to close your eyes, expected to be slap. Instead of pain, you could feel something warm touch your cheeks. Surprised, you opened your eyes.

Met with his silver eyes, you blushed. Too absorbed in how surprisingly beautiful (and close too) his cold eyes, he already withdrew his arm before you even had the chance to panic. There was white cloth in his hand. Seeing the cloth, you registered that he just untied your handkerchief mask. While you busied blaming your wild imagination, he once again caught you by surprised.

Relax; nobody will be surprised if their hand suddenly being held by their superior and dragged to who know where. It's usual occurrence. It's no reason for your heart to beating so hard. Sadly, this kind of thought did none to calm you.

Astonishingly, he only dragged you to his office. He ordered you to sit and wait. So like good subordinate you are, you did as he said while wondering whether the scout cops headquarter equipped with torturing room or not (or he still had to propose to use it?).

All of a sudden, your train of thought was being cut by a kick at the door, followed by your captain gallant entry.

He put down a bowl of hot soup, wheaten bread, baked potato seasoned with salt and pepper, and your apple already peeled. With such luxury of food, you suddenly remembered Sasha.

"Eat" he said.

You look at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't have all day, brat. Eat, fast, and don't choke on your food"

* * *

And that was from lunch.

You almost finished your shift this time, when he entered. It's like he just couldn't gave you a break. He directly went to the shelf without a word. He took one report, read it, put it back, and repeated his action with another report. He continued with a few more random stacks when he suddenly turned to you.

"What you actually did today?" He said dangerously.

"Eh?"

Okay, this was the scolding you expected earlier, not now. Talk about beyond expectations, he is the man. Even so, there's no different when he decided to scold you, because it wasn't the kind of scolding you expected (it-won't-do-and-redo-it kind was what you expected). Didn't understand how to answer, you unconsciously stepped back. Wrong move there, the moment you took your first step back, you waken up his predator instinct (you felt). With each step back, he stepped forward. As he was right then, it's dangerous to be near him. This situation made you totally forget that this was all about cleaning. The moment your back touch the wall, you suddenly felt trapped. What he do next, only strengthening the fact that you have nowhere to run.

He caged you with both of his arms against the wall.

You knew that how fresh he smelt wasn't the most important things to register when you feared to be eaten alive. Turn out, that was not what he thought.

"You smelt dusty" he stated.

Suddenly became self conscious, you tried shrinking smaller. Obviously something that can't be done, so you just hoped he didn't get closer than he already was. Broke any hope left, he brought his nose closer to your nape. You never wish so bad to have had taken a bath before.

"Tch, totally sweaty"

After what seemed like eternity, he finally pulled back.

"I let it slide today, since you need a bath. Immediately!" He said as he turned and left you.

You only able to caught your breath after he left. While tried to came out of your dizzy and flustered state, you thought "What did I do wrong?"

* * *

It was official, with how things was going, this gonna be nasty. Worst possible, it's just the first day...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Ireally need opinions: Is it weird? This chapter and Levi... I really need input, coz' there will be more interaction between the two. Is it okay? Can I continue like this? Is there something I need to change?

Btw, I use word's grammar tool... any improvement in grammar?

Anyway, thanks for reading my blabbering


End file.
